switched at birth
by freinshiplovingdiva101
Summary: Amy cahill is tired off being a cahill. she wants to have a normal life and parents. meanwhile Sammy keyes wants the same thing what if they were switched at birth and got what they wish for.
1. the story of how we got switched

**Me: oh Dan (sing song voice) can you be disclaimer for me.**

**Dan: but do I have to wear the tuxedo**

**Me; duh, I'm not letting you were your ninja outfit**

**Dan: but I look like (shudder) Ian**

**Me: Fine then I guess everybody on face book will now see what you do when you have free time including that kabra girl.**

**Dan: maddycahill39 doesn't own the ninja lord, the dweeb, ham, Jonah, heart crusher (Ian) and the rest of the family.**

**Me: and that's what we Americans call blackmail**

Amy's pov

I looked into my best friend Rachel's aquamarine eyes as I told her the truth. Who I am, I am a Cahill. Her face turned from shocked, to disbelief then back again. I drew in my breath and let it go. Amy Cahill are you even listing said Rachel. Yes you're talking about um Jonah wizard I said. Jonah wizard were did that come from I thought as I realized I that dazed off again.

I said I invited you to my pool party and I want you to help me host it said Rachel. Rachel I heard your having a pool party said lexi tossing her hair as she walked over to us. Queen bee with gorgeous hazel hair, you can't forget her rosy cheeks and ultra rare violet eyes with tint ok a twinkle in her eye but yet vicious.

If you think I'm jealous I'm not I mean how juvenile can that be? Cool said lexi giving it her stamp off approval. Tata said lexi in her snarky British accent that sound like a dying cat. OMG Lexi La Della just talked to me let alone asked me about my party squealed Rachel. Ok I would have just packed my bags and booked the next plane to Paris just to hear my conceited cousin (Jonah) talk I mean seriously the girls a smooth talk in slow walk-in little demon.

I mean sometimes I think I have a locker next to Satan kid sister. RING RING, saved by the bell. I looked at my schedule. My eyes popped I thought I would faint. Rachel looked my schedule up and down. Ok I have homeroom and like first 2 periods, with Mr. Lou zarr no really that's his name. That man burps, farts and scratches, we seen him scratch so many place it could put shame to graces good name.

Ewww bad way to start a day said Rachel. I know right I sighed. I walked into room 2B. Your late Mr. Cahill said , (when I wrote his name like that it wasn't a typo). I scanned the room for my seat. Oh no oh no no in what right mind am I going to sit with Lexi La Della. Mr. Lou zarr I can't sit with lexi I said. all the girls looked shocked, the boys stared at me like i just said that i want to marry a pig. stop being immature and sit down said mr loser. two words loser breath mint before going up in my grill like that. hi love said a voice. i turned around. lord do you hate me this much

~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1`1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1~1

** Arthur note **

**ok please dont be harsh my first crossover. yeah i know i need a beta. and i wont add more intill i have at leat 10 reviews. most off these ideas are from**

**monster high**

**Sammy**** keye**

**and my beautiful and talented mo (me) **


	2. the birthday girl

**Me: ok thank you all who reviewed **

**Storyluver12: thank you for reading and please try to tell some of your friends to read this story.**

**XxsammykeyesxX: yes I'm a SK addict. At the end there might be a little spark for Sammy and Casey. **

**Cammygirl: thank you for the advice. Most people are mean and just disturbing but you're your biggest fan.**

**I love cammy: you're my first review thank you please pass this story around and thanks you made me happy.**

**Me: Sammy come down and do disclaimer **

**Sammy; no no and NO. I'd rather listen to heather blabber then do it. **

**Me: fine a certain Acosta will hear what you say about their chocolate eyes.**

**Sammy; the dirty, blackmailing, heather like, cow doesn't own me and my friends.**

**Me: harsh but acceptable, yes I did it again sweet sweet blackmailing **

**`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1**

Sammy pov

I sniffed the air, could it be. Yes gram is making cinnamon pancake like she usually does first day of school. I jumped off my bed and tried to comb my hair. Combing my hair is like playing tug a war. I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I raced to the kitchen. "Oh Sammy sweetheart Lana coming over to your birthday party today she has big news", said gram as she handed me the pancake. I was to busy staring at the pancakes soft hazel texture with cinnamon as white as snow spread out on the pancake like marshmallow on chocolate to hear what grams said.

I wolfed down every last piece of pancake heaven. I took my skateboard and ran down the fire escape. "Hey "said Casey as I jumped the final flight. "Hey yourself "I said. "Hey you signed up for miss USA for our school", Casey said. Marissa I'm going to kill you I thought. "sorry case got a bff to murderlize" I said as I bolted toward the school no way am I doing that. She signed me up for a beauty pageant, singing competition, cup cake war, dance off, and who can forget the bike for wheels race. There she is."Marissa" I shouted. She looked at my red face then to my clenched fist then said "ok I know you're angry but I can explain". What was the clue my ruffled hair or my flaming face. Casey called this danger mood when I'm upset like this. I walked over to Marissa grabbed her by the wrist then led into the bathroom.

"Explain yourself" I said crossing my arms making a pouty face. "Well OMG Sammy did you get highlights" said Marissa. "Yeah do you like it wait a minute DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" I shouted. "Feisty feisty fine that was your birthday gift" she said. "Marissa you know better ill forgive you this time since it's my birthday ill forgive you today but tomorrow you get the yelling of a life time" I said.

The door opened in came the diva of destruction, the Acosta psychopath, the devil inside, its heather. "What are you doing in my bathroom" darthvador said as she took at lipstick as red as her temper and put it on. Ok I could have just ignored this like a good little Barbie doll, but according to my schedule it was my birthday. "Look like someone didn't take her medication, peace out Girl Scout" I sneered as I skipped out the bathroom.

I skipped to the classroom like a little girl where I met the poster boy for trouble, mischief, and hyper, Billy Pratt himself. "Sammy keyasta have you got possessed by a hypoactive cheerleader" said Billy." hard de hah ha Billy very funny see I'm laughing" I said giggling. I walked into class with my head up high and a twinkle of joy in my eyes. As I walked in I recognized a voice what is the sultan of trouble doing here.

Left you with a cliffhanger huh. Ok so I update once a week. Should this story be after the night of skulls or at the wedding crasher? Please recommend this to others. Anyway I won't have one of you guys in my story. However recommends this to 4-6 people get to be in my story and be disclaimer.

Friendshiploveingdiva


	3. be careful what you wish for

**Me: gather around children mama has some news.**

**Dan; you decide to get a life**

**Me; ok I guess you don't wont a ninja sword Dan**

**Dan: let the women talk**

**Me; there finally getting switched oh and I don't own anything if I did D1an would be in his grave rotting by know**

**Dan; *flinch* jeesh may lord help you make me seem normal what's with the hating sista**

**1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1 **

Amy's pov

Yes the lord seems to hate me. I flipped my auburn hair behind my shoulder as I stood up for like the 10th time and said "Mr. Lou zarr I can't next Ian his capable of murder and he is a cobra". "Miss Cahill sit down and don't interrupt my class again or you'll see to the principle" said loser. I sat down some birthday I thought. I can't wait at 4:00 that's when I go Sinead's houses were having a big party for my special day there.

I scooted up counting my distance away from Ian revolting spells that can put me in trance with one look from his dazzling amber yes. What am I saying as I scowled myself in my mind. "Psst Amy psst" whispered Ian. "Miss Cahill stand up I'm tired of you ruining my class go to the office" shouted . "But Ian…" I said as loser interrupted me shouting a "Go" in my face. I gave Ian the hunting gaze as I walked out the classroom.

My brother was in the office. That is like his second home. "Awhhhhhhhhhhh Amy in trouble" sneered Dan. "Shut up dweeb I said once a dweeb always a dweeb" I added. He got in trouble for breaking an anchor yup an anchor. How do you break an anchor? Burned down the library locked himself in the closet oh and did I say he decide to throw a sword at a teacher who he claimed he thought it was a vesper, that's Dan alright my ninja loving demon of a brother

"Amy sweetheart so nice to see you why you here" said the principle (). "Ian kept whispering to me and Mr. Lou zarr sadly mistook him for me and banished me from the class which I'm humiliated so" I said reading it like a sad poet. "Poor you anyway you and your brother are leaving early your uncle has some big news" said the principle. "His waiting for you outside go sweetie be good Daniel" said the principle as she ushered us out the door.

I grabbed Dan's hand and ran outside. "What's the news Uncle Fiske" I said as I saw a shady looking man dressed in black from head to toe with the Cahill autmobile2000. "First in the car" he said. I jumped in and dragged Dan with me. "We found a new lead on the vespers" he said excited. I couldn't believe this is this the news and really I thought it was normal. I couldn't take it anymore the Cahill inside me let out a roar but in human it came out I want a normal family. "I want a normal family I hate Cahill's its too much responsibility and oppression" I yelled as I ran out the car and did something strange. I started jay walking in the street before I blackened out. **(She finally switched next is Sammy) **

**1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1**

Sammy's pov

What in the world is the sultan of trouble doing here this my turf? "Mom" I said in complete daze. "Oh Sammy sweetheart I was just talking to your beautiful teacher and talked about your leaving early today" said gas away with as smile as bright as snow but yet a diva. The smile that would pay for my college. I sat down today since it's my birthday I get to leave early.

"Bye mom the doors right there" I said. "Fine" she said as she walked out leaving a trail of snotty smugness.

**(1 hour later)**

It as lunch time I thought. I walked into the cafeteria. I finally saw Casey he saw me too but rudely turned his head away from me. I sniffled and walked to holly, dot, and Marissa table and sat down

.

**To be continued**

**Arthurs note**

**Sorry im sick cant think start I promise next week when I update they switched already and Sammy gets the shocking secret of a life time has to do with Casey and the wonderful ….**

**Freindshiploveingdiva101**


	4. all reveled

**Me: ok people you all got the Casey thing wrong he's not a jerk.**

**Casey; yeah I'm a good boy *makes pouty face***

**Me: he is going to talk to you in person**

**Casey: its wedding crasher all over between me and keyasta**

**Me: and that was speaking with Casey**

**1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1**

Sammy's pov (continued)

Marissa eyes flashed to fury as I sat down. "Oh no that boy did not just do that" shouted Marissa fumed like stew in a boiling pot. "Let's give him a piece of Holly's beautiful nice and violent mind" Dot said. "Hey I have feelings you know" huffed holly like the big bad one wolf. "Thank you but I'm not that desperate and he could be upset" I said giggling.

I looked at my lunch tray. Oh hell no way am I eating this I thought. It looked the Vincenator with a side of poop. This disgusting slop was called tuna fish tofu casserole surprise. Casey and I nicknamed it, wait for it ITS ALIVE. "Ouch" I cried as I felt a sharp piercing pain at the back off my head. I slightly turned around and saw heather laughing. I felt dizzy and started seeing mini heather in a devil getup dancing around my head making a crown. I blacked out.

Sammy SAMMY oh my baby wake up said a voice. I opened my eyes, and saw a horrible blood thirsty demon called Lady Lana. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. "Honey it's just your mom" said the nurse holding her ears. "I know Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed again. I sat up uggh I'm just in the nurse office. Some birthday I thought. **(Rember in 39clues Amy said some birthday then blackened out in this chapter Sammy switches and it is reveled why Casey was being a jerk) **

I took my bags and opened the door. "Oh honey you're not going to class you were out for a long time class is over just go to the car it's at the entrance" said my mom. I ran out the office out the school and to the car. I opened the backseat and got in. "So how was your day" said Warren. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as my eyes meet Warren who was sitting in the front. "What are you doing here" I said. "Your mom and I have exciting news so were going to take you to the party" said Warren. I was imaging Marissa mom famous cake that she going to make. Cinnamon candy cake with filling made of white chocolate and frosting out of gum and licorice and can't forget the Nutella side of the cake.

My mom came inside the car giggling. Her giggles sound like a hyena at work, their work is called scary demon laughing. "Oh Sammy take your feet off the seat" barked my mom, Queen Clementine style. "Please stop thumping you hand on the window Warren is sleeping" my mom said. "No he isn't" I said. I turned around I couldn't believe my beautiful eyes. Amazing this guy was gaga drop dead I was just talking to him. I feel asleep and had pain suffering horrifying nightmare. It was that heather crashed my birthday claiming it hears and took my cake. I wook up and looked out the window, I'm here finally I thought.

My mom and Warren weren't in the car, strange. I opened the door and leaped out the car with my scrawny but pretty bird legs and raced to the house. As I opened the door I heard the loudest surprise and the lights turned on. I looked around all my friends and family was there except Casey who was lying against the wall with a look of guilt. "You guys I don't know what to say" I said throught tears. This is so sweet I thought it was a party not a surprise. "So don't say anything" said Marissa.

"Bring out the cake" screamed Lady Lana, who magically appeared with Warren at her side, ZAP just like that she disappeared. Now in front of me was my dazzling cake which was so amazing I started drooling. "You guys be careful it's going to flood" said Billy pointing at my drool. "Someone pinch me" I said. "I will" screamed Billy. "Stay boy down boy bad boy" I said mimicking a dog owner.

I looked at my cake and whispered my wish which was I wish I had a normal family and with great huff and a puff I blew my 15 candles out. yup I'm turned 15 years old. My mom and Warren stepped in my face. "We have good news" said my mom looking like a happy little girl. "Were getting married" said my mom and Warren in unison. This was the good news on my birthday my special day they they THEY destroyed it I thought angrily. "Casey agreed to be the groom's maid" said Warren. Casey knew about this so that's why at lunch time he was being a jerk and looking guilty.

I looked at Casey with a body of a 15 year old but eyes of a woman. My brownish eyes slowly shifted to danger mode. Casey flinched but he deserves it. "You knew and didn't tell me and you agreed what happened to no more secrets huh I expected better its over" I said calmly but with a edge of ice. I couldn't take it and I shouted something at Casey that I regret "I hate you" I said. I never thought I could see Casey cry but he did he looked so sad I couldn't bear it I ran out the house.

I was running and didn't know where to go. I bumped into a jaywalking auburn hair girl who looked about 14-15 years with wicked green eyes, when I blacked out and my wish came true.

**1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1**

**Author note**

**I won't make a chapter for authors note cause then you would be excited for a story but see it's a note ok Ian switches with Casey. So Ian in Sammy Keyes with Amy and Casey in 39clues with Sammy**

**Freinshiploveingdiva101 **


	5. meet Dawn Shade locked with hyperactive

**Dawn Shade:**** Has red hair that's a at a short length and icy blue eyes. Loves wrestling, and is usually rough when she is mad. She's sometimes a creepy stalker, loves shopping. Always trying to make except when she is causing it has a secret crush on Ian. She wears a sword at her side. And has a heart locket around her neck. Wears a **** pink tank top a mini skirt and red hot nails. And she's a fashonista diva and has a black belt. **

**Nevada Goldenfalls- white blond hair with black streaks and gray eyes. Wears heeled black boots, black jeans, a black miniskirt with a belt, and a shirt. Lucian, highly skilled at karate and carries a black dart handgun. **

**Long Roxanne Peterson- Long dirty-blond hair that is up to her waist and forest green eyes. She always has hair open, and always wears gray hand gloves (Y'know the ones that doesn't cover the fingers, just from the palm to the wrist.) Janus/Madrigal, always wears a heart locket which sprays knockout spray once you open it and press on the picture of the Janus crest, which is actually hiding a button.**

**Lillian Spencer- Long jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Hates the color pink and shopping. Mix of tomboy and girly-girl. She always wears t-shirts and jeans. Always wears a mood ring. Usually very practical. Ekaterina/Lucian, has poison nails.**

**Claire Matthews- Long golden blond hair with crystal blue eyes. Loves the colors pink and yellow. Usually wears wristbands with funny quotes on them. Loves shopping, but isn't really a girly girl. Is sort of hyper like Roxanne, but a lot less.**

**Cecilia Jones- Has long auburn hair and forest green eyes. Loves shopping, is a girly girl. Always wears a bright blue sapphire ring that was a gift from her mother .oh ya she hates Ian **

**Me: sorry I haven't written in a long time oh yah my character and my cuz and my friends are in here****. **

**Sammy: you better be**

**Me: watch your language**

**Sammy: and if I don t**

**Me:*smiles evilly* oh heather sweetheart I need you and bring deadly with you**

**Sammy: *gulp* sorry and ill do disclaimer for free friendshiploveingdiva101 doesn't own me or 39clues just don't bring deadly near me **

**Heather: dang it I really wanted to sic my pet king cobra deadly on her**

**1`1`1`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`21`1`1`1`1`1`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`11`1`1`11`21`1`11 **

**Me: my character is Dawn here she is to talk to you.**

**Dawn: 5,4,3,.**

**Me; what did you do?**

**Dawn: 2,1 I advise you to plug your ears.**

**Heather: DAWN IM GOINGT TO KILLLL YOU HOW COULD YOU &*#%$#+***

**Me: what did you do**

**Dawn: I took a picture off her wearing a garbage bag and put a sign on her that said kick me when she was sleeping and send it to the whole world**

**Me: ouch well dawn she's going to murder so I'm going to disclaim quickly so the people aren't scarred for life I swear you to go at it like cats and dog.**

**1`1`1`11`1`11`1`11 `1`1`1`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`11`11`111`1`1`1`1`1`1`211`1`1`11`1``11**`

Casey pov

I didn't mean to upset Sammy. "Sammy wait" I shouted running after her. Casey Acosta you're so stupid you get Sammy and end up breaking her heart wait to go man 2nd time you did that I thought. Its was to late she bumped into a girl with auburn hair and wicked green eyes. I looked closer. A redhead with short length of hair a pink tank top a mini skirt and red hot nails approached her. She did a strange thing she was dragging Sammy away.

"Um excuse me that's my friend your dragging" I said."Last time I checked she said I hate you hm Acosta whatever happened to no more secrets and face to face" said the girl smirking. How did she know she wasn't at the party I thought? "Who are you" I said in fear. She must know my terrible secret that I watch glee and enjoy it. "Your worst nightmare" said the girl rubbing her hands together villainously. I heard that villains only rub their hands because they have villain sanitizer on.

It happened so fast I didn't have time to move she did the blackout hand technique on me. I blackened out hearing her say "Nevada he took the bait operation blue bird is almost done".

**Authors note**

**Sorry I didn't write soon it's just I lost my notebook and my parents are getting emails from m teacher 4 times a day for no reason. I have curfew even thought I'm a preteen my parents and kind of strict**

**Friendshiploveingdiva101**

Ian pov

Where was she I thought? We got a call from Fiske saying that Amy was jaywalking near a neighborhood where someone having a birthday party lived and also ended up missing. I scanned the street there she is. Omg she is being dragged by a girl white blond hair with black streaks and gray eyes. Wears heeled black boots, black jeans, a black miniskirt with a belt, and a shirt. and carries a black dart handgun. Hey you drop Amy" I said approaching the girl. "Ohh tough guy but on my schedule Ames hates you because "Your capable of murder" and what happened at Korea love" said the girl smugly. Do i sound that annoying when i call Amy love i thought in disgust. "Hey Korea was a mistake and how do you know? are you a vesper?" I asked. " Me a Vesper Ian I expected more from you love" said the girl making a hurt expression on her face. She pulled out the dart gun and without thinking twice she blasted me. I fell down hearing her say "Ok Dawn he's out to and I have the girl operation bluebird is going well Roxanne will be happy". Wait did she say Dawn and Roxanne this going to be a long trip.

**1`1`1`1`1``11`11`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`21**

Casey pov

I wook up to the tension of being poked. I looked into the eyes of a girl with Long dirty-blond hair that is up to her waist and forest green eyes. She has her hair open, and always wears gray hand gloves (Y'know the ones that doesn't cover the fingers, just from the palm to the wrist.) and Wears a heart locket. "Can you get off me and stop poking me please" I said. "Sorry just checking if you alive" said the girl still poking me. " I'm Roxanne I'm a little hyper today cause I ate a 600 pounds Hershey kiss, 8 large packs of coke, a big Carmel peanut butter cookie dough cake, ice cream, and 1,000 packs of sugar and oh ya I dint take my medication" Roxanne said shouting in my ears.

This is going to be a long long day. But what goes up comes down. Before I knew it hypoactive was asleep. "No you can't rake my cake its mine take Casey instead" said Roxanne sleep talking. She knows my name and now she's sleep running after me with a broom shouting leave my cake alone. I bumped into the wall blacking out. Uggh not again females these days I thought as I went into the familiar darkness.

**Authors note**

**Whoever reviews 1st gets to be in my story and make one chapter picking between Sammy, Amy, Ian, or Casey. 2nd person get to make a character 3rd gets to be disclaimer.**

**friendshiploveingdiva **

"


End file.
